


H I D D E N

by the_HERESY_0201



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_HERESY_0201/pseuds/the_HERESY_0201
Summary: Lust is such a deadly sin.. Especially when you unknowingly chase after your worst nightmare in the darkest hours of the night.





	H I D D E N

"What are you?"

"I don't know..." He giggled. "Maybe I'm a vampire."

I scoff at his words. It's been hours and all I was looking for was a good, hard fuck. Instead I find myself prancing around this dead town at midnight flirting with a glitter midget, prying him towards the motel down the street. After revealing his cocky attitude, I soon realized he was playing "hard to get" and it was only making me more horny than I already was.

"Vampires aren't real."

"True. But what about demons?" He retorts through a drag of his cigarette. I could only stare at his form- so small and petite. Slender. I wanted to thrust at those hips that screamed my name as he leaned against the lamp post; the light illuminating his light brown hair... those soft pink lips....   
"Do you believe in God, Suzuki-San?"

My eyes snap up at the sound of my name, gazing into his. "A-Akira. You can call me Akira."

"I see." Bright teeth flash as his lips stretch ear to ear fallowed by a melodic laugh.   
Was he... laughing at me?

"What!?"

"You're scared."

"I am not!" My voice echoes, filling the empty street.  
But he was right. My heart had been racing since we started walking down this creepy road. But I wasn't scared of our surroundings. I was nervous of being able to 'do it' with him. Something about him intrigued me, and I didn't want to give him a disappointing performance.   
"Look sparkle munchkin-"

"Ruki. You will call me Ruki."

"... So we gunna do this or not?"

"You're scared but still willing. You're trying to show courage... Trying to be a man and show your dominance." His voice bounced in octaves showing his obvious disgust as he sucked in the sweet nicotine. "It's rather off-putting" he sneers, "and you obviously don't have what you claim."

I could feel the anger rise to my face as he paced away, that ass bouncing in his tight-fitting jeans to the even tempo of his high heels against the concrete. Wasn't long before he was half a mile away with my desperate self chasing after him.

"WAIT!"   
No reply. In fact, he sped up. Before I knew it, we had broke into a high speed pursuit. He was amazingly quick despite the six-inch stilettos. 

This was stupid. Usually I was the one getting girls (and guys) to chase me and fall to my feet. Shouldn't this midget be doing the same? No, of course it had to be the complete opposite. If anything I was embarrassed, but continued to run. Run towards nothing.   
The more I ran, the darker it got till it looked like the middle of nowhere all together. Lost in the pitch black concrete jungle.   
I managed to stop in my tracks once I reached a dead end in an alleyway; exhausted and hunched over gasping for air. The moment I regained my posture however, my heart began to race again. Not from the unessesary   
exercise, but out of true fear. I had no idea where this was but I knew it wasn't a good part of town.

"Where the fuck did he even go!?" I curse to myself. I managed to loose him in plain sight as if he vanished into the darkness.   
Fed up with the evenings bullshit, I turn around ready to find my way home when a movement I could feel behind me shocks me to the core.   
I stood frozen still on the corner as the one and only car on the street rolls up next to me. It was dead silent, not even the wind sounded as the drivers window pulled down in an eerie pace; revealing a fair skinned man with full lips and long ebony hair encasing his jawline.   
His dark lined round eyes gave me chills as they bore into mine, and I couldn't help but focus on the piercing resting on his bottom lip. 

"H-hi." I stutter. "I'm a little lost. I was wondering if you could-" His eyes flash between me and whatever was behind me, causing me to look back. But it was nothing but the building wall...   
"Look, do you know how to get to downtown Shibuya from here!?"

"You need a ride..."

"No, no. I'm good. I just-"

"That wasn't an offer, that was a command to get in!" His voice was deep and raspy now that I could hear it, but most of all nerve wreaking since he was yelling at me.

"No! Fuck you!" I back up towards the wall, ready to make a run for it.   
What I wasn't expecting was the backseat car door to swing open, another man pouring from the vehicle- fully dressed in black besides his orange hair. It was his hight that was intimidating as we stood face to face.   
"Who the fuck are- Hey!"

Holy shit was he strong! I didn't even have time to scream for help before I was thrown in, the smell of blood intoxicating as the car then bolts down the street.   
"Who are you!?" My eyes shoot between both men. "Look I don't have any money- Please don't kill me. Please. Please let me go..." I breath.

"Uruha, shut him up!" The driver screams.

As commanded, the redhead pulls my face towards his to cover my mouth with a gag dried with blood. I begin to choke at how tight it was. Before I knew it, both my hands and feet were tied, cutting off circulation.

"You think Ruki'll actually like him?" My heart skips at the sound of his name after the redhead finally speaks up.

"I don't know. That's what he said- 'Get the noseless bitch runnin' down the street'."

Fuck! I'm gunna die tonight! I think. That fucking midget!   
I look over at the so-called 'Uruha' eyeing me rather closely.

"God, you smell good..." He growls.   
Without warning, he lunges at me, nearly shoving me out the other side of the car.   
I look over at him hunched over, my heart pounding against my chest. I couldn't tell what he was doing 'till his hot tongue licks up and down my neck, barley grazing his teeth over my skin. "Mmm..." He moans.

"Stop, Uruha! I'm trying to drive!" The car jerks, successfully throwing him off me.

•¥•¥•

"Come on!" The redhead yanks me out of the seat by my hair where I'm slammed onto the concrete in pouring rain.   
I couldn't see much but the two black figures hovering over me, and the black-glassed skyscraper behind them. It gave me chills as the lightning illuminated it's highth.   
Where the fuck are we going!? Who are you people?

I wanted to. I wanted to scream the words at the top of my lungs but I could only choke on the bloody restraint that remained tight in my mouth.   
The redhead once again grabs me by a large lock of hair, pulling me to my feet. The raven then takes my feet and both quickly walk inside as if they were carrying a lifeless body ready to be dumped somewhere at random; never to be seen again.   
The thought gets my heart pounding even harder against my chest. As my legs dangle over the ravens shoulders, I take the opportunity to jerk my body in the most awkward fashion as I successfully break free from both said men's grips.

But of course such was a mistake as I completely forgot my hands and feet were tied.  
The last thing I remember was the dark patterned walls and lively roses spread around the room... and most of all the smell of blood before an unexplainable weight strikes down over my head and the whole world goes black.

•••

Pain.   
All kinds of pain.

My eyelids were much too heavy to open, but that didn't stop me from crying out in agony now that I could feel the huge wound throbbing in my right shoulder; the unbearable pounding in my head where I was obviously hit hard.   
With all my might, I sit up on one arm- or at least try. I couldn't help but slide in the liquid that peeked my curiosity, flashing my eyes open once and for all.

Before me, raw meat. Hanging from just about everywhere from the ceiling to the shower rack. The entire place coated in blood that was much more intoxicating than before. I cover my face with my now free hands as the stench of rotting bodies becomes too overwhelming.

"Ah!" I cry, remembering my shoulder. Not only was I wounded, but I had a huge chunk of missing flesh gushing blood all down my right side. From looking at it, you'd be surprised I didn't feel more pain then I was.   
"Fuck..!"   
I manage to find a somewhat less bloody towel next to me and drape it over the bite before applying pressure. Too shocked to think of anything, I take a good look at my surroundings with the incredible arrangement of knifes and guns and a few bloody Katana's hanging from the wall.  
The toilet was currently being used as a table for surgical supplies. Most of all, the pile of dried bones... And the sleeping Rottweiler next to it.

I take a deep breath, forcing in my shock as I scoot away gently as possible as not to wake the dog. But of course with my luck, my feet still happen to be bound with biggest fucking chains you probably ever saw. They rattle, the dog stirs. I breath out slowly, it's head snaps up alert.

Without a choice I look it dead in the eyes before the hungry beast starts barking. My heart beating out of control with nowhere to go, I scoot closer into the bloody corner; raw flesh squishing in between my fingers and under my nails. The predator now knowing how weak it's prey is, it slowly reaches towards me on all fours. It barks now louder then before as sticky saliva travels down it's starving mouth. I noticed how much it's hip bones petruded from its tight fitting skin.   
Obviously it was hungry and I was in for it.

Within a second, it lunges at me as I close my eyes in terror. I kick my feet out as hard and as fast as I can in defense, but to my surprise there was nothing there. With no energy left, I continue to back up into the wall as I keep my face covered and yet, still no attack from the dog. My heart was pounding inside my head as I sat there waiting to be eaten alive. But after a few more moments of nothing, I look up to see the dog only inches away from my face- gnarling, drooling, and whimpering.   
Only when I look further up do I realize that the beast was restrained at the last second, as I look into the eyes of that glitter midget holding onto its leash with almost no effort at all as he takes a drag of another one of his long, black cigarettes.

"Down boy!" He laughs, pulling the mutt towards him. "I said... COME HERE!" With one final tug, the dog slides to him, where he continues to pull the leash to some other lock on an opposite wall.

For only a second I was relieved before he turned back to me. His eyes had turned some golden-reddish color within dark circles, his teeth somehow whiter and sharper. He really did look like a demon.   
"Don't touch me!" I pant.

"Oh, don't even try! What are you gunna do? Fight me?" He snickers through another drag he so willingly blows in my face while kneeling down. "You're gorgeous!" He whispers, taking my chin in his hand. "And delicious..."

"What!? Y-you mean.. you did this?!" I point to my shoulder.

"No. But that's what Uruha said." His teeth glisten in the dim light sending chills down my spine at the sound of that fucking redhead.   
"How do you feel?"

"Are- are you serious!?"

"I need to know."

"... Why?"

Without another word, he searches all around him, finally spotting a piece of glass big enough before holding it to my face; the very reflection causing my heart to come to a complete stop.   
If anything, I looked more like him. My eyes were outlined real dark as my irises became more of a silvery color. I was much more pale, along with my hair that had gotten lighter. I gasp at the sight before me, the man in the glass copying the very move.   
It was then I knew this was all too real as I scramble for the cut material around the bite on my shoulder.   
As I rip it open, I couldn't help but freeze at the exposed bloody flesh, expanding black veins pulsing into the rest of my body as certain parts remained looking infected.

"This isn't real.." I mumble. "Who the fuck are you people!?"

Before he stubs the cancer stick out, he merely turns to me, smiles, and whispers, "Welcome to the dark side."

With that, he scoops up a little blood off the floor, holding it to my mouth which I actually except as I suck the metallic flavor off his smooth fingers. I swallow, suddenly hungry for more as he then replaces those fingers with a kiss.  
Over and over again does one become more passionate than the last as I finally accept his tongue.   
The taste of blood, the sent of roses, and the overwhelming desire consumes us both as he crawls closer to me; our chests only inches away. I wanted more, so much more as I gaze into his eyes the color of fire. I caress his face in the palm of my hands as I watch the very sensation fuel that fire, throwing himself on top of me almost completely and falling back into a pattern of harsh kisses.

I couldn't control myself as the temptation grew stronger with my hands stroking up and down his velvet back clothing only to tear it up seconds later.   
Moans fall from his mouth at his exposed skin as I grow harder at the sight of him.   
His skin so perfect, smooth, and fragile like porcelain. But that's the thing, that he wasn't fragile at all. We growl in unison before I rush right into his collar bone, licking all the way up and down his neck, taking in his taste with every detail. I could feel his shudder that had my arms finally wrap around him, my nails digging deep into his back.   
He howls, but I refuse to show any mercy or even let go. With no choice but to sit in my tight embrace, he finally makes his move as he rocks against me- the both of us already hard and full of lust.  
My nails finish marking down his back before latching onto his hips as he becomes faster.

It was hot, almost way too hot. Both of our moans echoing throughout the murder scene of a bathroom. I get a good look at the dog over Ruki's shoulder; panting and looking every direction except us and happy as can be. Laughing at the sight of it, I just so happen to hover my teeth over his bare skin. Out of utter bliss, I sink my teeth right into his neck as the sweet iron-like liquid bursts into my mouth.

I come to grips at the moment how animalistic I was, and not because of the sex but whatever they turned me into. One taste of his blood was like a never ending hunger while I continued to bite here and there all over his chest. He growled and continued to writhe against me, making me moan deep in return making him laugh like a madman.   
I could feel his tongue finally wet my neck, sending a shiver down my spine before finally puncturing my jugular artery. I yelped, but only for a second before I realized how much it didn't hurt. In fact, the feeling of him sucking added to this ecstasy.   
He delivers his loudest moan yet, throwing his head back and sending the last few harsh thrusts against me. As he slows down, I soon follow, finally reaching that climax my thighs were dying for as we sat there, panting, gasping for air and covered in each other's blood.

"This is who you are now," he breaths into my ear. "You're a monster. My monster that will remain hidden until the end of time." His face returns in front of mine, his lips stretching ear to ear revealing now bloody fangs instead the white ones. "Do you still believe in God?"

"No.."

At that moment, I hadn't another care in the world except for him. He was my everything... for now.   
And if worse comes to worse, I think I'll be alright with dying by the hands of my lover.


End file.
